


PLAY FOR ME

by Atths2



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Guitars, Love Stories, Mentions of Elvis Presley Songs, Smut, Song: Helpless (Hamilton), post-season 8 (the x files)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atths2/pseuds/Atths2
Summary: Some domestic Mulder and Scully AU. It takes place after season 8 and Mulder never left.They lived happily ever after...
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: X-Files Secret Santa Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	PLAY FOR ME

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmeadowlarkk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmeadowlarkk/gifts).



> This work is a Christmas gift for @mmeadowlarkk as part od 2020 Secret santa Exchange.
> 
> Prompt: "Scully comes home from work and hears Mulder singing to baby William, which turns her on. She acts on it later that night. // post-s8 canon divergent"
> 
> Special thanx to my beta Crystal (ATTHS_TWICE) who never lets me down :*
> 
> // Songs used in this work: Elvis presley "Blue Christmas", Neil Young "Helpless"

During the past few months, she had quite a hectic life, between her job, motherhood, and being a housewife. Well, truth be told, the last one Mulder took over, as he was officially unemployed. And he was surprisingly good in that role. 

She went back to work only three months after she had given birth and it was quite challenging to handle motherhood and preparing daily for teaching. Still, she wanted to be included in everyday family routines as much as possible, not giving a chance of missing anything in the life of her son and her partner.

Rare moments of peace and silence occurred most often in her office at Quantico, during her breaks in between forensic classes. 

Chewing her BBQ chickpea sandwich with avocado mash, she had to admit she enjoyed the life she had now. Life that excluded cold forests, endless nights in rental cars, monsters and darkness. Life now instead included predictability of a 9 to 5 job, smells of home cooked food when she arrived home, and baby giggles before she fell asleep.

It seemed almost unreal and sometimes she had to pinch herself to believe it was so.

She still struggled with occasional nightmares of past events that would forever mark both her and Mulder. She knew it was fear that creeped into her dreams during the night, fear of losing the life she had now; the one she had always wanted. 

Last night, she had woken up screaming in a cold sweat, her nightmare feeling incredibly real. But her baby had been safe and sound in his crib when she had jumped out of bed to check on him, needing to see he was truly there. She had stared down at him, watching his chest rising and falling, as he sucked in his sleep. Mulder had come in and brought her back to bed, holding her close in his arms, his warm embrace lulling her back to sleep. 

The ringing of the cell phone pulled her back from her thoughts. She smiled when she saw his name on the screen, answering it with her mouth still full of food. 

“Bon appetit!” He laughed from the other end of the line. 

“Uhmm..thank you,” She swallowed, feeling worry fill her heart. “Something happened?”

“No, no.. I thought you might be having a break now so I wanted to check on you. 

After last night… After the nightmare.” he said worriedly. “It’s been a while since you had one.”

“Oh, yeah.. no, I’m fine.” she said, not quite convincingly. The flashbacks from the nightmare showed up in front of her eyes. It was always the same; faceless men surrounding her and her son as she held him in her arms. They were closing the circle around them and mumbling words she could not understand. She would cry, begging them to leave and let her and her son go. But then, strong white light from the sky would blind her, and she would wake up screaming. 

“Must be the full moon.” She laughed, trying to erase that picture from her mind and lighten the conversation. 

“You don’t believe in lunar effects, Scully.” He chuckled. “Seriously though, how are you doing?”

“Seriously, Mulder, I'm doing fine. I didn’t get much sleep to be honest, but I’ll survive.” She smiled. “How are you two doing?” She intentionally changed the subject. 

“Preparing for a walk to the park and later doing some grocery shopping. Any wishes for dinner?”

“Will I ever get used to this side of you, Mulder?” She smiled as the door to her office opened. It was her assistant, coming to meet up with her for the next class. Mulder just hummed on the other end of the phone line. 

“Whatever you make will be fine, Mulder. I have to run,” she said quickly. “Kiss William for me.”

“Sure will.” he said smiling. “Bye.”

  
  


\----------------

  
  


The clock ticked 5pm when she finished her notes after the last class she had that day. The day had been quite long, with two autopsies in between classes. Adding to the lack of sleep from the previous night, she felt exhausted. Luckily it was Friday and she would be out of the office until Monday. She cleaned the table with a bit more urgency than yesterday, looking forward to a long weekend with her two boys. 

The smell of roasted meat washed her over as she entered the apartment. There was a light coming from the kitchen, and aside from the twinkling lights from the Christmas tree in the corner of the living room, the rest of the apartment was dark. She took off her jacket and shoes and headed to the kitchen, only to find no one there, just the humming of the oven and a table prepared for two. 

Wondering where they could be, she headed down the dark hallway and paused when she heard light music coming from behind the door of their bedroom. She stood in front of the door to listen closely, recognizing the familiar melody that put a smile on her face. She reached for the doorknob to enter the room, but then the sound of Mulder’s voice struck her and she froze in place. 

_ “ _ _ Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree _

_ Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me…” _

She slowly pushed the door just a bit so she could peek inside. He was sitting in the armchair, his back turned to the door, plucking awkwardly at the strings of the guitar and singing while William played under his legs with two plush nutcrackers.

_ “And when those blue snowflakes start falling _

_ That's when those blue memories start calling _

_ You'll be doing all right _

_ With your Christmas of white _

_ But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas…”  _

She could not believe her eyes. Nor her ears. She had no idea Mulder knew how to play the guitar let alone sing along. And what a voice he had! 

_ Wonders never cease with him _ , she thought as she opened the door wide enough to enjoy the scene in front of her.

William noticed her after a few moments and went crawling to her wide open arms causing Mulder to turn around and stop playing the guitar when he saw her at the door.

“No, no… please don’t stop,” she said with a smile, taking William into her arms and heading to sit down on the bed. “Finish the song.” He blushed, but continued with the song as she sat listening in awe. 

_ “You'll be doing alright _

_ With your christmas of white _

_ But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas…” _

He looked so handsome with the guitar in his hands, his sexy voice filling their room and suddenly she felt as a horny teenager on the beach during summer holidays, listening to the hottest guy in school playing to all the girls that were obsessing over him. Only this was  _ her  _ guy, in  _ their  _ room, playing only for her. Her body trembled watching his skilful fingers playing along the wires, just the way they played over her body. His voice was low and deep, just the way he whispered into her ear while he made love to her. She squeezed her legs to ease the pulsating she suddenly felt in her groin, quickly shooing the thought away as he played the last chords of the song. 

“Mulder, where the hell did you get that guitar?” She laughed as she stood up, placing William on the floor, and kissing Mulder hello. “And since when do you know how to play it?” She remained above him, her lips still on his. 

“I’ll take it, you liked it,” he said, smiling into her mouth.

“Mhmmm…”She deepened the kiss, brushing her tongue over his soft lips. Yes, she liked it. She  _ loved  _ it. “You have no idea.” She lightly bit at his bottom lip. 

“Easy woman, or you’ll get me into trouble here.” He smiled as he pointed towards William who was engaged in his toys, totally oblivious to his parents. “I bought it at a Christmas auction in the mall today. This and the  nutcrackers. I am not a pro, but since I have the spare time to practice, and it was for charity, I thought, why not?” He shrugged and smiled again. . 

“I’m glad you did. I thought you couldn’t surprise me anymore, but here we are…” She winked at him heading to the closet to change from her work clothes. 

He blushed, suddenly self aware. He never liked to put himself on the spot nor show off his talents. He just thought it could be fun to play and sing for William, make some warm memories for him, and give him what he never had himself. 

His father was never one of those who would spin him around by his arms until he was dizzy, or sing or dance with him, build him a go-cart, or decorate a Christmas tree with his family. 

No, his father took care of his money and his work. Providing money for family, filling a college fund for his kids' education, although he never told them what to study. He never gave advice or gushed over his talents and works, never inflating his ego in any way.

Mulder never really resigned him anything, but he wished he could have some warm memories of his father. That was why he tried hard to make sure William knew kindness and love, to give him cuddles and keep him safe, and to have a positive influence on him; he wanted to outweigh the negativity in the world that was in front of him. 

Apart from that, he was more than grateful to have the opportunity and live those perfect moments of fatherhood with the miracle child that is William. He barely could believe it himself- that he was living a fulfilled family life, something he never even dared to dream of. 

"Lost in your thoughts again?" She was standing in front of him in her black leggings and his  _ Yankees _ T-shirt, which on her tiny body appeared oversized; almost like a knee length dress. He knew she wore it on purpose tonight, because she knew how much it turned him on to see her in his clothes. She always did that when she was in a flirty mood and obviously him playing the guitar had woken something in her he had never anticipated. 

His lip crooked into a cocky smile while eyeing her up and down. He stood up quickly, pulling her by the waist and pressing her body against his, making her gasp. With one hand, he moved her hair from the neck and pressed a few soft kisses under her ear. 

“Let’s have dinner,” he said in a low voice, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine. “The food is getting cold.” He separated from her, heading towards the kitchen. She sighed trying to get her composure back before she picked up playful William from the floor, bringing the plush nutcrackers with them. 

They were champions in postponing their need for one another, seven years of hot and cold was clear evidence of that. But ever since they crossed that invisible line, they had barely sustained their desire, not wasting any time to act on it. Until William came into their lives, that was. Now, he was their priority and they had to wait for those moments of intimacy when he was asleep. Though it was at moments frustrating, it also built the anticipation and tension. 

She wanted him more than ever, her desire humming just below the surface. 

They spent a calm evening together: dinner and playing with William, until it was time to put him to bed. When she came back into the barely lit living room after she had rocked him to sleep, Mulder had already prepared  spiced nuts and mulled wine; their favourite way of lazing and grazing on Friday night. 

She stretched out on one corner of the couch, holding the mug of wine in her hands and taking a long sip. Smells of cinnamon and orange mixed with warm wine filled her nostrils and she inhaled deeply, feeling the tension of the whole day leaving her body.

Mulder was sitting in silence on the opposite end of the couch, drinking his own wine as he felt her eyes settle on him.

“What?” he asked with a bashful smile. 

“Nothing.”

“You’re watching me.”

“Uhum…” She took another sip from the mug, as his right eyebrow rose curiously. ”How about if you play something for me?”

“What? Now?” 

“Yeah.. Please?” She crooked her head, biting her lower lip.

He let the moment pass before he sighed, unable to resist her seductive smile. He never could deny her anything and she didn’t even really need to try at all. He went to get the guitar and sat back down on the couch, next to her stretched out legs. 

“You know, I am not a jukebox, so no musical wishes. You’ll have to settle for the repertoire I have.” He winked at her and she laughed, to him, the most beautiful sound in the world. He was helpless when it came to her. He hit the first notes on the guitar and took a deep breath. 

_ “There is a town in North Ontario _

_ Dream comfort memory to spare _

_ And in my mind I still need a place to go _

_ All my changes were there _

_ Blue, blue windows behind the stars _

_ Yellow moon on the rise _

_ Big birds flying across the sky _

_ Throwing shadows on our eyes” _

As he was singing, her leg slowly brushed his thigh sensually, up and down until it found its way towards his crotch. She rubbed him with her foot as he started to swell inside his pajama bottoms, and his voice began to crack between the words, his breath short and fast. His arousal had an instant effect on her, her thoughts wild as she felt the familiar tingling in her lower belly.

_ “ _ _ Leave us… _

_ Helpless, helpless, helpless, helpless _

_ Babe, can you hear me now?...” _

She slowly changed position, rising up on her knees behind him, her hands stroking him from his shoulders down to his chest, her breasts firmly pressed against his back, her lips wet on his neck. He swallowed hard, his heart starting to race.

She whispered into his ear, singing with him.

_ “The chains are locked and tied across the door _

_ Baby, sing with me somehow…” _

He pushed his guitar to the floor and in one swift motion, turned around and pulled her in front of him so she was now straddling his thighs. He drew her to his mouth, his tongue tasting the wine from her lips, thirsty for her. She answered with the same eagerness, gripping his hair with her hands, pulling him into her mouth as if her life depended on it. She was growing damp so fast and her nipples had tightened to hard points as she slid down his hard length. 

He pulled his T-shirt up her torso and in just a few seconds they were naked, their bare bodies merging on the couch, their sweaty naked flesh rubbing and grazing against each other, their lips savouring the taste of mulled wine. His hands and lips were all over her body as she shuddered under him, moaning and gasping in passion as he quietly followed her into sweet oblivion. 

Spent, they lay together on the couch, the colorful lights from the tree twinkling over their damp skin.

“I love you so much. I’m helpless,” he whispered breathlessly into her ear as he held her tightly in his arms. She sighed, kissing his neck, her fingernails scratching softly at his deliciously warm skin. 

“Mmm... I love you too. So very much.”


End file.
